Veggie Brother: Rivals
Veggie Brother Rivals was a special series of the online reality TV show, Veggie Brother. This is the only series to be broadcast on TiBB Three, due to its pre-recorded nature. It was filmed between 10 January 2020 and 24 January 2020, and uploaded on 27 January 2020. It is the fifth series of the show to be produced in video format, as opposed to the text and picture article-esque format of previous series. Veggie Brother: Rivals was announced in early January 2020, as an early series renewal due to the success of the previous series. Production Auditions Veggie Brother picked the housemates by having them selected out of all civilians in the world. Presenters In January 2020, it was announced that Josiah Stuart would be returning as the host of Veggie Brother; whilst Nicky Pepper would host the Wednesday highlights shows, and the long-time spin-off show; VB Xtra After Show. Format changes For this special series of Veggie Brother, due to the pre-recorded nature, there would be no public voting. The 5-point nominations format from the last series returns. Like the last two series, penalty points were not only issued in rule breaks; they were also issued if a housemate was nominating incorrectly, and in addition to the £1,000,000 prize; the winner will also get a £250 gift certificate from show sponsor Veg Mobile, a trip of a lifetime courtesy of Unendlich Ein Airlines, and a photo spread and interview in Starweek Magazine. The biggest casting change for this series is that all of the housemates are real life rivals (in personal, work, or sport), and all housemates would be competing in their rivals duo, which means that housemates will nominate together, be nominated together, be evicted together, and win together. For all of the evictions, including the final, Power Challenges from the eighth series would be used. The points system for the final was removed due to the pre-recorded nature of the series. Production changes Veggie Brother uses a customised version of the worldwide logo for Big Brother. After a year of using the Big Brother UK theme as the theme music, Veggie Brother Infinité reverts back to Qleo's "Someone's Watching Me". Housemates Main article: List of Veggie Brother Rivals Housemates Weekly summary The main events in the Veggie Brother House are summarised in the table below. A typical week begins with nominations, followed by the shopping task, and ends with the eviction of a housemate during the Friday and/or Sunday episodes. Evictions, tasks, and other events for a particular week are noted. The diary of happenings in the house are listed in order of sequence. Tasks Power Challenges This series, housemates will be able to save themselves from eviction through Power Challenges. VB Power Coins After its successful use in Infinité, VB Power Coins return once again. VB Power Coins are the renamed VB Tokens from Week 17 of the Adult phase of Veggie Brother Revolution. If housemates pass tasks, everyone receives between 10 and 50 coins. If housemates fail tasks, the amount of coins never changes. If housemates are nominated, they will lose 25 coins from their total. If housemates break any major rules, they will lose 30 coins. If housemates are evicted, they will lose all of their coins. Any coins lost upon eviction will go to a housemate of one's choosing. Teens Nominations table The first housemate in each box was nominated for either 4 or 3 points, and the second housemate was nominated for either 2 points or 1 point; unless otherwise noted. In this Rival series, Duos have to nominate one person from another duo, and nomination points affect the duo no matter who is named in nominations. Points received Notes * Every duo nominated 1 person for 5 points. * The evicted duo would choose which remaining duo would be finalists. * Due to the number of duos remaining, there were no nominations held. Reception * Trivia *This is the shortest Veggie Brother series on record. External links